Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Carnival Games '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to ''1-2 Switch, where it utilizes a variety of different controls using the Joy-Cons. A majority of these games utilize the motion controls, while others require button mashing or pressing a certain button at the correct time. There are six different game modes: Single Match, Carnival Challenge, Mission Mode, Fun House Frenzy, The Museum, and Options. Playable Characters The game features a total of 72 playable characters. Mario Series Sonic Series Friends Series Non-Playable Characters Game Stand Operators * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Pianta * Blue Toad * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Chip * Brad L. * Patrick * Carie * Shannon Crowd * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Pianta * Noki * Dry Bones * Boo * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker * Motobug * Sandworm * Buzzer * Crabmeat Events There are a total of 40 events in this game. 30 are regular carnival games while 10 are Dream versions of carnival games. * Bell Tower Hit * Darts * Boat Race * Long Jump * Water Gun Boat Race * Balloon Darts * Bottle Topple * Footrace * Western Shoot-Down * Turtle Race * Wheel Challenge * Light Timing Challenge * Duck Pick * Pie Throw * Plink'O * Alley Bowling * Ring Toss * Basketball Shoot * Putt Putt * Fish Bowl Bounce * Fishing * Home Run Derby * Bean Bag Toss * Cornhole * Shuffleboard * Tower Ascend * Lucky Slots * Face Paint * Maze Daze * Bucking Bronco * Dream Boat Race * Dream Footrace * Dream Shoot-Down * Dream Pie Throw * Dream Plink'O * Dream Bowling * Dream Basketball Shoot * Dream Home Run Derby * Dream Shuffleboard * Dream Maze Daze Game Modes Here are the game modes with in-depth descriptions. Single Match Here you can play any of the events at will. Carnival Challenge The main campaign of the game. In this mode, players compete against other characters in the assortment of events. Once an event is won, players advance to harder opponents. Once they reach the end, a reward is given. Along the way, you face some unexpected rivals. Mission Mode Mission mode is a collection of side-quests. Each mission is based off of an event and can change the way the event is played depending on the mission. Each mission earns you a reward of either tickets, a Mii costume, a statue, or a music track. There are a total of 60 missions in the game. Fun House Frenzy This mode is similar to Heroes Showdown in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. You compete as either Team Mario, Team Sonic, or Team Friends. The goal is to win as many events as possible to advance through the fun house. Along the way there are mini challenges based on the design of the fun house. The Museum Here you can view all the different collectible you've earned such as awards, Mii costumes, statues, artwork, and music tracks. Here you can also change your Mii's outfit and watch the staff credits (when unlocked). Options Here you can control different settings within the game. Locations Here are the locations found within the game, all based upon Mario ''and ''Sonic ''series locations. Some return from previous games while others are new. Mario Series Sonic Series Costumes These are the Mii costumes that you can unlock. In total, there are 150 costumes. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy * Bowser * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toadette * Dry Bones * Dry Bowser * Nabbit * Shy Guy * Sprixie Princess * Metal Mario * Captain Toad * Birdo * Boom Boom * Paper Mario * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Wendy Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Morton Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Fire Mario * Bee Mario * Propeller Mario * Penguin Mario * Lakitu * Gold Mario * Cat Mario * Professor E. Gadd * Pianta * Noki * Mario w/ Cappy * Cloud Mario * Rock Mario * General Guy * Lubba * Dr. Mario * Builder Mario * Dixie Kong * Funky Kong Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Omega * Jet * Wave * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Classic Sonic * Big * Charmy * Infinite * Marine * Cream * Storm * Chip * Tikal * Ermel * Egg Pawn * Chao * Super Sonic * Yacker * Elise * Merlina * Eggrobo * Avatar (Cat) * Omochao * Tails Doll * Mighty * Bean * Fang * Orbot * Cubot * Vanilla * Cheese * Chocola * Gamma * Master Zik * Zeena * Zor Friends Series * Austin * Caleb R. * Nolan P. * Ellie * Mikayla * Kristi * Nick B. * Dan * Todd H. * Laura * Anna F. * Jasmine F. * Aj * Zack * Mark H. * Sarah M. * Savannah * Brooklyn * Aaron * Logan * Landen * Katie * Bridget * Sarah B. * Alex S. * Emma H. * Mark D. * Kaitlin * Reed * Hailey S. * Noah I. * Melissa * Casey B. * Kassie M. * Hosley * Anna B. * Brandon C. * Emma B. * Zac * Cassidy * Curtis * Theresa * Brendan G. * Makaila * Dylan L. * Kylan * Carson * Kiarra * Corden * Becca Music Interchangeable music in the events returns in this game. Music can be changed on the event instruction screens. Additionally, music can be listened to at will in the jukebox in the Museum. There are a total of 60 songs in the game. Songs are listed in the order you unlock them. Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Subway from Mario Kart 8 * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * The Great Tower Showdown 2 from Super Mario 3D World * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Shroom Ridge from Mario Kart DS * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Jaxi from Super Mario Odyssey * Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Champion Road from Super Mario 3D World * Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 Sonic Series * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Wonder World from Sonic Lost World * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Station Square from Sonic Adventure * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces Trivia * Mario's character description references his adventures in Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Super Mario Odyssey, and Super Mario Sunshine * Luigi's fear of ghosts from Luigi's Mansion ''is referenced in Luigi's description * Bowser's description mentions that he desires to marry Peach, likely a reference to the planned wedding from ''Super Mario Odyssey * Daisy's description mentions her being captive by Tantanga in Super Mario Land * Bowser Jr.'s description mentions him mistaking Peach for his mother, referencing the events of Super Mario Sunshine * Donkey Kong's description mentions his adventures in Donkey Kong Country Returns ''and ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Dry Bowser's description mentions his creation, thus referring to the first boss fight in New Super Mario Bros. * Shy Guy's description mentions that he once worked for Wart, referring to Super Mario Bros. 2 * Captain Toad's description mentions his adventures from Super Mario 3D World ''and ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Paper Mario's description mentions that he came to compete in the games right after restoring Prisma, referring to Paper Mario: Color Splash * The Star theme is pulled from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * The Mega Mushroom theme is pulled from Mario Party: The Top 100 * The Mario ''clear theme in Carnival Challenge is the Power Moon theme from ''Super Mario Odyssey * Sonic's description mentions his adventures in Sonic Colors, Sonic Forces, and Sonic and the Black Knight * Tails' description mentions that he's been Sonic's sidekick since 1992, referring to his debut in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Vector's description mentions the infamous "find the computer room" quote from Shadow the Hedgehog * Zazz's description quotes him directly from Sonic Lost World * Sticks' description mentions the events of two Sonic Boom ''episodes: "Buster" and "The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose" * Classic Sonic's description mentions that it took him generations to come compete. This is a reference to not only ''Sonic Generations ''but a similar joke made in a cutscene of ''Sonic Forces * Marine's description mentions the events of Sonic Rush Adventure * The Speed Shoes theme is pulled from Sonic Adventure 2 * The Sonic ''clear theme in Carnival Challenge is pulled from ''Sonic Generations